


A Chick-Flick Moment

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete AU.  Nothing but schloomp, in which Sam helps Dana get ready for her first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chick-Flick Moment

“Uncle Sam?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Is Daddy going to be here in time?”

Sam smiled down at her, then dropped to one knee so she didn’t strain something look up at him. Her dark hair was pulled up in a pony tail, with a green bow to match her green eyes, despite the fact that the school uniform colors were blue and grey. She’d insisted on the green bow, and after the fourth time she’d floated it into his hand, he’d given up and put it in.

He stroked one long finger over her cheek. “I hope so Dana. You know he had a job to do, right?”

She nodded and chewed on her lip. “I want him to be here.”

“I know you do. He’s trying.”

He could feel the anxiety flowing off of her and as she sensed where his thoughts were going, she put one tiny hand on his cheek. “I’m okay.”

“You know, my first day of school I was really scared. My nanny took me to the school and introduced me to the teacher. I was afraid of what it would be like.”

Her green eyes grew big. “Really?”

“Really.” He nodded for her. “I was little and I’d never spent a whole day away from home before. But you have, haven’t you?”

She nodded solemnly. “I go to ‘Souri’s house sometimes, even over night.”

“This is different, because instead of it just being you and Missouri, it will be you and a bunch of other kids and a teacher.”

“And I need to keep my mind to myself and not float anything and no making pretty lights.”

“That’s right. Can you do that?”

“I like floating things.”

Sam chuckled and glanced up at the clock. If Dean didn’t get back soon, Sam was going to have to take Dana to her first day of kindergarten alone.

“He’ll be here.” Dana said and Sam rolled his eyes.

“That mind thing? You should start that now, miss Smarty Pants.”

She rubbed at her temple. “You think too loud.”

“Yeah I probably do.” He stood up and reached for his jacket. “You want to start walking so we aren’t late?”

“What about Daddy?”

“We’ll leave a note.”

“Okay.” She reached up for his hand and picked up her book bag.

Outside the door, Sam stopped her, raising his free hand to scribble a note on the door with one finger, looping lines of energy that would fade before the day was out. “Who’s the show off now?” Dana asked, her smile bright.

When she smiled like that she looked just like Dean. “Yeah, you’re right I am a show off. I gotta find some way to keep up with you.”

“I’ll walk slow for you Uncle Sammy,” said with a giggle.

He reached down and scooped her up, putting her on his shoulders. She giggle-screamed as he jogged them out into the early morning light. His eyes swept the street, both for signs of Dean, their father or the Impala and for signs of trouble. Seeing none, he started down the street toward the small Catholic school they had chosen for Dana.

It wasn’t a religious choice, just a practical one. It was only a block from their apartment, taught Latin and would give her a good foundation in some principles of the knowledge she would one day need.

“Put me down!” She beat tiny fists against his head until he picked her up and slide her down his long body. “Daddy!” The Impala came to a stop beside them and Dean got out.

“I dropped Dad off and came as quick as I could,” he said by way of apology and Sam grinned as Dean got an armful of Dana before he’d reached the sidewalk. “You, little lady look wonderful. Did your uncle Sammy do that with your hair?”

She nodded. “He did good, didn’t he Daddy?”

Dean kissed her cheek and smiled for her. “Yes, baby, he did real good.” Dean stepped closer and kissed Sam’s cheek, making him blush.

“I was getting worried.” Sam said softly and Dean winked.

“Nothing to worry about, is there Dana? Let’s get you to school.” Dean put her down and took her hand. They started walking, but Dana stopped and looked back when Sam didn’t join them.

“Come on Uncle Sammy!”

“You two go on. You don’t need me.”

Dana stomped one little foot and Sam could _feel_ her response. It wasn’t anger exactly, more like exasperation. “You’re my Sammy. I need a Daddy and a Sammy. So you _need_ to come.” It was almost a whine, might have been a whine if not for the flashing in her eyes.

Dean smirked and Sam felt silly being scolded by a five year old on the sidewalk. He let her take his hand and rolled his eyes at Dean as they moved toward the school. Just outside the grounds, Dean dropped to one knee beside her. “I am incredibly proud of you Dana. I love you so much.”

Dana put both hands on her father’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “I hate to be the one to tell you this Daddy, but this is definitely a chick-flick moment.”

Dean looked vaguely hurt and Sam nearly choked on his laughter. “See why I need you, Uncle Sammy?”

Sam nodded and Dean took a swing at him. “What have you done to my daughter, Dude?”

“I just call ‘em as I see ‘em.” Dana said, taking both hands again. “Now, let’s do this thing.”

Sam laughed all the way into the school. He hung back as Dana met her teacher and was shown where to put her things. Dean kissed her good bye and moved back to where Sam waited by the door. There was a tear in his eye and Sam was about to call “chick-flick moment” just like Dana when he felt a tug on his pants and looked down. “You didn’t kiss me goodbye.” Dana pouted and Sam was on his knee in an instant.

He kissed her cheek and she threw her arms around his neck. “I love you Uncle Sammy. Don’t ever forget that.” She didn’t speak the words so much as slip them into his mind and he couldn’t tease his brother over his tears anymore. Dana went to join her class mates on the story rug and they left.

Sam wiped the tear away, then turned to Dean. “Dude…my baby’s in school.” Dean said, his voice cracking just a little.

“Dude, the apartment is empty.” Sam whispered in his ear. Dean’s face slowly cracked into a smile.

“I’ll race you.”

“What are you, twelve?” But Dean shoved him as he took off running and Sam had to work to catch up.

Sam nearly beat him when the reached the stairs, his long legs eating three at a time, but Dean cheated, holding the back of his jacket. They crashed together through the apartment door, landing in a heap on the living room floor. They rolled around until Dean got some leverage and landed on top of Sam. He straddled Sam’s legs, pinning him.

“I brought you something.” Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small package.

“What?”

“Its…” Dean swiped his thumb across his nose and cleared his throat. “A gift. A thank you…I don’t know…I just…wanted to.”

He tossed the box on Sam’s chest and Sam picked it up hesitantly. “Dude.”

“Just open it Sam.”

Sam licked his lips and pulled the box open. The talisman that rested on the silk inside the box wasn’t the same as Dean’s but he could feel the power in it. “Wow.”

“I figured…you needed something, right?”

“You bought me jewelry, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I didn’t really buy it, I traded for it. And, it isn’t really jewelry, it’s a talisman. And if you fucking cry on me...”

Sam blinked at the tears and shook his head. “Shut up.”

“You’re such a girl.”

“Look who’s talking.” Because when Sam looked up there were tears in Dean’s eyes too. “Next thing I know you’re gonna want to talk about your feelings and slow dance or something.” He bucked up against Dean and grinned.

“Prick.”

“Pussy.”

“See if I ever buy you anything again.”

Dean started to get up, but Sam flipped him so that he was on the ground and Sam was between his legs pressing him to the carpet. He kissed Dean suddenly, smirking into the kiss as Dean gasped. “Thought you didn’t buy it.” Sam whispered.

“I—didn’t…exactly…”

Sam slipped it over his head and could feel the power of it flow through him. His eyes widened in surprise. “You…wow…you really…” He breathed out and kissed Dean again. “Dean…I don’t know what to say.”

Dean grinned. His cell phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. “Hey Dad. No, you’re not interrupting anything. We’re just having a chick-flick moment.”

Sam rolled off him and rolled his eyes. Dean got up and moved away. “Yeah, it went well. Get some rest. I’ll bring Dana by after we pick her up from school.”

As he hung up the phone, Sam backed Dean into the door. “Sam?”

Sam grinned his best evil grin and pinned Dean. “I’ll show you chick-flick, big brother…”


End file.
